shock therapy
by slither the executive producer
Summary: (AU)Freed is the newest therapist to observe the patents under the shock therapy program ran but laxus along with his two other workers Evergreen and Bixslow, but also two clones A and Z. Freed is starting to notice that the the Fairy Tail organisation is hiding some dark things and his new boss Laxus is seeming moe and more attractive by the day.
1. Chapter 1

Freed stared in awe at the grey stoned mansion he would be staying at, it was an ancient structure of crumbing stone and perfectly design. That however didn't stop it from appearing like it could easily have come out of a horror movie set with the twisted darkened ivy up the decaying walls and large windows pained with chipped paintwork but to top it all off this haunted house sat on the edge of cliffs, the roar of the waved crashing upon the jiggered rocks below and the dark grey sky of night blending with the cold sea. The current stormy weather of the night was not helping either, he was tempted to take out the phone in his pocket and call back his taxi.

Freed could not help but sigh, it was just his luck that he would be suck on a deserted mansion, in the middle of nowhere haunted mansion. Freed worked for the company known as Fairy Tail, a place where the sick and the evil could be captured, locked up, reformed and given a chance.

The organisation was split into two sides and from there split into several teams. The first side is capture; people like the famous team Natsu, the well-known shadow gear or the impossible strong Strauss siblings. Their jobs are to find the evil and corrupt and take them down. Then the second side comes in like Team Phantom or the Thunder Gods. They reform and bring them into the light, by any means necessary, it can be as simple as one to one therapy like Max does or exploring the mind like Warren does, but there was the more controversial therapy's, and what is meant by that is the immoral and wrong Phantom's steel rod work or the Thunder Gods shock therapy. Freed had just been transferred to the Thunder Gods, so excuse the pun but may the Gods help him.

Rumours of their work were well known and their characters, shall we say, even more well-known. First there is Bickslow; he is the body guard and head of security. It is said that he is as good at twisting someone's head as he is looking up skirts. Then there was Evergreen, she was a receptionist and nurse who has a very low tolerance for just about anyone and a glare that were so scary it would turn you to stone if possible. Also there was the assistants, a girl named Z who is head of surgery, with a short fuse and morbid sense of life and the other, a girl named A who is the main assistant and joined the same time as the boss, she is described by most as bitter sweet as she is the happiest and the most hyper person known, yet has some very twisted ideas. And of course the Boss, strict, tough, cold and dethatched, these were common words to describe the boss. His real name was Laxus and Freed had to spend at the very least three months here, working under this rumoured brute of a man.

Freed shook off the feeling of dread and begun to walk up the cold and dull steps to the front door, it was huge and made of a strong wood, he guessed it was oak. The wood was damp and he could see it was rotting, the door handle was of a dark brass and was chipped and cracked and lastly the huge door knocker of the Fairy Tail sign in the same damaged bronze like metal. Freed's hand grabbed the handle and hit it down three times hard with a steady beat.

The man stood in the cold for six minutes pulling is dark pink coat around him attempting to block out the harsh winds whilst fidgeting awkwardly on the spot and checking his watch to see if time would go any faster. Freed began to tap his feet impatiently, this was already getting on his nerves and they were already rather thin to begin with, with an aggravated huff he reached out to knock on the door again. Upon doing so he heard a light crash and soft curse that was too muffled to make out which caused him to stop and pull back his hand. A buzz and a click made Freed turn his head to a small box that stood out among the gothic like stone.

It was a type off security system with a camera attached to the top, a key pad with numbers which must be the way to enter the password of some kind and a rounded whole which must be the speaker with a red button with a small microphone hole next to it, the box sounded and a muffled voice from the other side of the door sounded from it 'hello?' the voice sounded young and kind with a very high pitch tone, much like a kid who had drunk to much coke 'who is there?' the voice questioned a bit more determined now.

Freed calmly looked at the off-white plastic box and pressed is finger to the red button as he leaned his head into what he guessed was the microphone hole "hello, this is Freed Justine" he spoke clearly and without much feeling, he was to tired "I have been sent here by the master" he heard a slight hum from the girl at the other side "I'm going to be head of paperwork and files" he finished and removed his finger from the button.

A small gasp was heard from the microphone as the girl spoke again "oh I see, I am so sorry, give me one moment please" even behind the thick wood of the door Freed swore he could hear her smile, he took a step back as the door opened and winced his eyes as the yellow light from the house hit his vision. The girl from the other side of the door pulled it back towards her and gestured with her hand as she held out the palm flat pulled it through the air in a way a servant would as though she was bowing as she giggled lightly.

Freed frowned at her childish behaviour but took a couple of steps over the threshold before turning to look back as the as she closed the door, before turning back to the newest member of staff and smiled to him welcomingly.

The house was huge with three stories, from what he could see this was a sort of waiting room with an empty desk in the corner and three doors, the room had a modern interior which was quite bright and warming, nothing like the creepy outside would have suggested.

The girl that still stood by the door was very small, maybe reaching five foot, pale skin so white she could blend into the snow just as well as a polar bear could, if it weren't for her heavy freckles that stood out on her pale cheeks and across the nose. She had large deep blue eyes that were almost fluorescent and luminous of colour, their shape was very similar to Levy's only with sorter eye lashes framing them and she had huge black circled glasses making her eyes seem bigger still. Her body was nothing curvy or busty but the girl was very thin, she wore navy blue denim shorts and a spaghetti strap top so strong and bright it made her pale skin seem translucent. Bur most shocking was her orange hair, ginger was a bit of a understatement as the colour was vibrant and strong, it had clearly been straightened and reached about half way down her breasts, a few inches over the shoulders, she also had grown her fringe out and it appeared as if she did not have one. The overall appearance was of a young girl maybe twenty or twenty one.

She held out her hand which Freed was rather afraid to break if he shook it with how thin she looked, as lightly as he could without seeming like he didn't want to touch her and be rude he returned the action with a light smile, she seemed nice although a bit childish. She let go of his hand and smiled once more "nice to meet you Mr Justine-"

Freed shook his head as he cut her off "its fine if you call me Freed" he clarified gently making the girl beam up at him and nod happily, her big eyes had light up further behind the huge frames.

"thank you Mr Freed, I find it odd addressing people that way" somehow Freed did not doubt that, the girl didn't look like she did well with formalities of any kind, he bit is tongue and let her continue "my name is A, don't ask me what it stands for because it doesn't really stand for anything, I am one off the assistants and I do most of the autopsies" she stopped panicked and looked up at him worriedly with her eyes frowned and eyes wide with shock before speaking so quickly Freed could hardly keep up "but that hardly ever happens, this is a good place and even though its shock therapy it isn't very dangerous" she took a slightly longer breath due to the fact she hadn't stopped for air as she rambled trying to stop him from thinking the worst.

Freed simply nodded at her partial gibberish to tired and drained for small talk and she took this as a sign to go on "we have a staff of six, including you, we have five patients staying with us and a couple that come in for sessions as they don't have as bad cases or have full time carers" she started walking and Freed took this as his sign to follow her.

They stopped in front of three doors that lead out of the waiting room and turned her head slightly to face him a little "the first door leads you down stairs, that is where surgery, shock therapy and other work related matters take place; this includes were the patents sleep and live, any participants or patients are only aloud in there or in here" she frowned, Freed noticed she looked older when she frowned "everywhere else is our living space and we like to keep them as separate as possible. The middle door is living area, it is the ground floor and has a kitchen, living room, library, game room, a study and some other facilities, and you can also get to the garden through there." She then stopped and smiled before opening the third door which leads to a set of stairs.

She begun to climb them with Freed at her heels "up here are our rooms, all your belongings have been placed in the room we have given you, all rooms have en-suites" she spoke as they reached the landing, which revealed a boxed shaped hallway which was more like a wide room with eight doors attached.

All doors apart from three had been decorated and one of the three undecorated ones left had his name on it on a white sign.

The small girl pointed a door that was painted green with lots of flowers drawn and crafted all over it and had small fairy's sketched into the wood "that's Evergreens, she has a quick temper but is quite nice once you get to know her, she works as a receptionist and nurse" then she pointed to a door painted blue with five wooden native dolls of some kind painted on it "that's Bixlow, he is really funny a bit of a perv though, he is are security guard and Laxus body guard" Freed would have asked why he needed one but he was cut off.

Her hand then moved to show him a door painted with dinosaurs "that would be Z's room" she bit her lip "don't piss Z off and you will get on great, she is the surgeon" she then pointed at the door with a collection of pictures of people he vaguely knew from Fairy Tail, Freed guessed this was A's as the door was filled with pictures of herself with the members, It didn't surprise him, she was sweet and friendly so she would have many friends "that's mine, I got the room because it links into Z's. And like I said before I am Laxus's assistant but I specialise in autopsies, occasionally from our department but mainly from other organisations and other Fairy Tail teams"

Next to hers was a door painted black with bright yellow thunder strikes going down it "and that's Laxus's. He, of course is the boss" She smiled and walked over to a completely bare door with the exception of his name on it and crouched down as she got a ring of keys out her pockets and grabbed a sliver one before un locking his door with it, she pushed the door open and stood up straight "here you go" she pushed the small little item into his hands "if you ever lose it tell me and I will make a copy"

Freed nodded but didn't speak making the young girl sigh "you don't talk much" she stated before looking at him coldly in the eye "Freed, I must warn you working here is tough, you can see some graphic and immoral things, if you are playing, toying with us or if you have any doubt in your mind, I insist you leave, we do not want our time wasted to say the least" her tone had changed from caring and childish to cold and detached and her warming eyes looked icy under her glasses. This must be why and where she got the nick name sugar and spice and bitter sweet from, the way her personality was capable of changing that is.

Freed bowed and nodded "thank you but I assure you I will be fine" the green haired man spoke with no uncertainty

The girls face transformed once more with a bright grin "good, I was hoping to hear that" she giggled and yawned "I will go over your patents tomorrow and if you're a light sleeper please invest in some head phones or ear plugs, this house is old and not very sound proof, it is unfortunate so I apologise greatly about that" she pointed downwards to where the mentally unstable slept "they scream sometime a bit too loudly some times, not that they don't have the right to"

Freed nodded and she yawned again, louder this time "someone will also give you a proper tour and you will have some time after breakfast to look around for yourself. We meet at seven thirty to eat, you will be able to find the kitchen easily, Bixlow and Ever will be arguing so loudly anyway" her tone was amused she laughed and shook her head "I have been here as long as Laxus himself so don't hesitate to ask for anything, okay" she gave him a sleepy smile.

Freed frowned "wait as long as Laxus but that's eight years" he glanced at her sceptically "pardon my rudeness but how old are you?" he asked with a frown has he looked with confusion at the young looking girl who simply laughed at him

"It is okay, I get that a lot, I am 29" she smiled as Freed's eyes widened in disbelief "Laxus is also 29, Bixlow is 28, Z is 26, as is Evergreen" Freed nodded, that explained the pictures, she was five years older than some of the members of Fairy Tail like Natsu and Levy and she had been here far longer than him, she must be like a big sister type of person to them. The pale girl paused and frowned "and how old are you? I told you my age so it's only fair to you tell me yours" she questioned with a smile.

Freed wanted to sigh, even her Logic was childish "I am 27" he stated, he was to tiered to fake any emotion in his voice

She laughed lightly and once again yawned "that's nice" she said but Freed didn't see how a simple fact could be classed as 'nice' "just to let you know your room and door is free for you to decorate, if you have something in mind for the door, tell me and I will do it for you, only not now because I am very tired and I need to sleep, as do you" she gave him a final smile and walked off to her own room with a tired expression "night, night, don't let the bed bugs bite" over her shoulder and disappeared behind her memory door.

Freed then shut his own door and looked over his room, it was big and bare but it was modern like the rest of the house with a light wooden double bed, freshly made black sheets ironed to perfection with crisp folds and four plump pillows with black cases that stood against the back board, the bad had two tables either side of it with two black lamps, both turned on for him.

A large window was at the back of the room with silk dark curtains to match the bed, a desk opposite the bed and a wardrobe next to that made out of the same light wood. His brown leather bags he noticed where at one corner and a door which he assumed was the en-site stood next to that.

A wave of tiredness came over him and Freed sank into the bed full clothed, he took his phone out of his pocket and set a seven alarm and let his brain shut down. His impression of this girl named 'A' was not so bad, slightly irritating maybe, but even so, working hear would not be as bad as maybe he once thought and besides the master had chosen him as best suited so he wasn't about to let him down. The house also was not as scary as it had looked on the outside with its open space and modern furniture, it actually came across slightly homely or a rather posh hotel. Freed's eyes shifted to the door, maybe having it decorated would be okay, he certainly didn't want it to look like he was only planning on temporally staying or like he would give up at any moment.

He closed his eyes as a few ideas came to him, the one that stood out the most was a lost language called ruins, having his door in a language that only he could read could be satisfying, and it would be painted over easily when he leaved. He breathed in deeply through his nose and bit his lip; he was also working under him.

Whenever the staff of the lightning God came back to headquarters to report their progress Freed would admire the blonde haired man from a distance, and now he had three months working in close proximity to him, he couldn't tell if this was a blessing or a curse, one million ways of how he could screw up or embarrass himself in front of the man came into his mind.

He turned over, he wouldn't let that happen, he would show the man what he was capable off and show his skill, and after all he was chosen for a reason. Freed turned over once more and switched off the lights with a click, tomorrow he would meet the man he had admired for so long and slowly.

Freed let his mind drift.


	2. chapter 2

The wind howled angrily around the building so forcefully that someone might wonder if it had the power to break the walls down and the windows seemed as if they were being pelted with rain so hard they could crack. The dark clouds stretched far ahead over the sky making them an endless stretch of murky dull grey that hid the sun and all its warmth from touching the damp morning ground. The sea below the house crashed so violently onto the cliffs, the colour of the waves reflected the coldness and bleak grey of the sky and the jagged cliffs stuck out at frightfully sharp angles.

Freed woke to find himself in a very cold and empty room, he would need to ask about heating or go on a radiator hunt; hopefully there was one in his room somewhere. Rolling over under the duvet he faced the bedside table that held his phone; he reached out and snatched it up. Freed turned his alarm off as it had yet to go off before placing it back on the table and turning the outlet for his charger off. Reaching his body upwards freed stretched out his aching muscles before whipping the sleep out of his azure eyes and willing his tiredness out of his body.

With clumsy movement Freed pulled his covers of his body and placed a foot onto the cold wooden floor before sending shivers from his foot to the rest of his body before his reflexes jerked it back up and made his foot curl. Ignoring the chill freed pressed on and stepped quickly to the white bathroom and stripped of his clothes as quickly as possible. The bathroom was snowy tiles with a toilet, bath and shower and a sink, amongst this was a light green shower curtain and green rug. He also noticed a box of his things labelled 'bathroom' that he had assumed that A girl had placed in the corner for him, he opened the box and grabbed everything he needed for the morning.

The green haired man jumped swiftly into the shower and quickly turned on the warm water, Freed was surprised at the quality of the shower, there was no icy blast and it was a nice power shower as well, even so Freed never let himself spend more than ten minutes under the falling water. He quickly got to work rubbing in a head and shoulders shampoo through his green hair, which was not mint scented, he actually didn't like the scent of mint shampoos or body washes, or green apple for that matter. Switching of the water he stepped on to the rug, his toes curling over the fluff and his body shivered, he forgot his towel in one of the box's so Freed walked over to the sink slightly cold and brushed his teeth as fast as he could.

Freed ran into his room and quickly garbed the clothes that he had admittedly planned out since he knew he would be working with the man he had respected for so long. He put on the crisp white shirt that he had neatly ironed and buttoned the shirt up and smoother out any creases it had then tied the dark cherry pink cravat around his neck; a matching coloured waistcoat then followed with smoothed and polished gold buttons and lastly pulled on some black slacks that were nicely pressed on the seam line. The new physiologist brushed any tangles out of his hair before pulling it back in a ponytail out of his face and pulling on his new dress shoes that were freshly polished.

Freed then rushed out the room, his pulse beating so fast it made the blood beat round his head and chest thump loudly and him running down the stairs three at a time didn't help making it slower. Just the thought of being so close to the man was enough to make him jump for joy and he was able to show off how much he knew and hoe he could help further his research with everything and anything he could think of. With every step further down the stairs Freed got faster and faster to the point where he jumped down the last three and landed with a loud crash making him cringe as he remembered the patents lived below "sorry" he whispered to the, though he knew they couldn't hear.

He opened the door that lead to a hallway that A had told him was there living area, he didn't remember all of the rooms that were down the hall because that girl talked to fast for him but he knew the kitchen was one of them and true to the girls word there was loud yells and crashes sounding from the door that he assumed was the kitchen. From standing behind the door Freed could smell the morning sent bacon and coffee that made him open the door as fast as he could, he was never one to think with his stomach but he hadn't eaten at all yesterday due to the journey down to the house

The kitchen was large with a table to fit about three each side of it and it was currently seating two girls and one boy, A was up at the stove with her back turned to him but craned her neck round to give him a smile when she heard him walk in, Freed could not help but feel horribly out of place. For one thing everyone was still wearing pyjamas even though they were in a work place which was something Freed could never think of himself doing, so he stood awkwardly in the door way shifting his weight from one foot to another and playing with his hands behind his back.

A laughed at what Freed assumed to be his awkwardness "take a seat Freed" so he did, he sat down next to a girl with long straight blue hair wearing long sleeve fleecy top and bottoms with dinosaurs on them, she had her glasses over her eyes that were hung crooked, her face was half a sleep and features were drooped in a tired from. Her eyes were what caused Freed's attention, the colour was the same strange luminous blue as A's and glowed as bright but other than that the two shared no similarities, A was stick thin and short this girl was tall and curvy with a perfect figure, A was pale and sickly looking with bright orange freckles whether this girl had cream looking healthy skin that was slightly tanned with no markings. Their eyes although the same impossible colour were different in shape: A' were identical to Levy's and this girl's Freed realised were so similar to Juvia's. however they also both wore glasses although A's frames were huge and round and hers were thin and square, this girls face was striking and model like, A's was rounded and more cute. It was still hard to think of her as the older one or at least older than him.

The red head tapped him on the head with a greasy spatula making him scrunch up his face and pull back a little "Freed, you awake?" Freed nodded but didn't reply as he took a napkin of the table that looked clean and whipped the bacon fat of his forehead, still his reply made her smile happily "Good! Now I cook for us; that includes breakfast and dinner, as for lunch that is whatever you want as long as you can make it, I hope your are able to do more than ready meals and microwave junk which is all they are capable off" she guested to the rest of the table who presented her with guilt ridden grins before going back to their conversation "I just need to know if you are allergic to anything? Or don't like any foods? You know stuff like that" her speech was so rushed and upbeat Freed wondered if she breathed.

Freed smiled if only out of politeness and straightened his back "I am not allergic to anything that I currently know off although I prefer fish and salads to something like meat" she nodded as a sign to keep going "I don't mind particularly what I eat, I am not fussy but I don't like take outs or junk food much but I will not eat or touch mint" he frowned, he really did hate mint.

The girl laughed "nah we don't get take outs unless Z is dying for one because Laxus and Bixslow are tight asses and don't want to chip in" she looked over at the girl the other side of the table, another girl in glasses he noted only she had dark eyes "and Ever won't touch any form of food that she considers to be bad for her or her skin. Evergreens body is a temple" the woman Freed guessed was called Evergreen looked up and huffed before flipping open a magazine and took a sip of what looked to be a very bad tasting but very healthy looking smoothie that was green in colour

A sighed, nodded and then turned back to cooking "I a hope a full English is okay then" she spoke as she worked she worked "next time I go shopping jut pop something on the list and I will make sure to get it" Freed mumbled a thank you before letting his mind wonder. He saw that A's pyjamas were of an oversized grey t-shirt with a picture of a pink kitten on it and little louse sleeping shorts, she was also bear feet on the kitchens black and white tiles. The radio was on and A was humming to hit and swaying her hips a little, the girl named Evergreen was still flipping through a gossip magazine and sipping at her drink, the girl her guessed called Z was drinking coffee and poking the man next to her.

The man she was poking was asleep, his arms were folded and his head heavily lolling on his chest as small snores escaped from his nose and mouth. He was the only one in the room apart from himself not in glasses but he did have strange eye lashed that curled at the end, his hair Freed also found strange with bright blue locks and the rest shaven. His top was sleeveless and he could see many holes in the fabric, he was also wearing tracksuit bottoms but Freed was just grateful it wasn't his boxers he would have to endure so early in the morning.

The girl named Z leaned in towards him "don't worry" she was grinning in a rather mean way as she whispered as hushed as she could, her eyes eyeing Evergreen "Ever will snap her fuse any moment now and wake him up" the blue haired girl sniggered and moved back, her blue eyes flashing to Evergreen once more to make sure she hadn't heard, Freed looked at A who was now looking at the two of them as if she was waiting for a boom to go off, so with nothing better to do other than wait for food he joined in the waiting game and watched the two off them from under his eyelashes.

As the seconds passed Evergreens face begun to get slowly more irritated, her hands curling into fists and she bit her lips so hard one would think it would be bleeding, her eye lids were pressed shut as if trying to block out the snores and her face was growing red in her rage. Suddenly she snapped "that's it!" she yelled standing abruptly upwards and crushing her rolled up fists into the table making it shake and the table's content shake and wobble with a light chime, she also ignored A's comment of 'please be careful' and instead grabbed the magazine she had been reading and pulled it crashing down on the man's head with heavy and vicious force and movement.

He second the paper hit his head the man was standing up and towering above her, his face the picture of a dark storm "what was that for!" he yelled at her with a strong glare, a deep voice and a tone of voice that was so pissed you would have thought that the girl had just shot his mother instead of assaulting him with a fashion magazine.

Still to give credit to the girl she wasn't intimidated in the least instead she took a bold step further and screeched louder in his ear "to wake you up!" she was flushing red "you can be such a slob, if you want to sleep then go to bed" she flipped her long hair in a brush off bag with a huff "it's not like any of us want to look at you anyway" her last words were hissed and she turned her back to the man, all that was missing was a foot stomp and Freed could tick of all the agendas of a child's hissy fit.

Still thee taller man laughed an her "your hair is looking nice to day Ever" his smile was evil and he took a step before bending down to her height "it would be a shame if something happened it" he tapped his chin fake thought "how long did you spend on it today? I mean you spend hours on it normally, every stranded his brushed and it looks so shiny" he dragged out every word painfully slow just to spite her and by the look of anger and worry on the girl's face Freed guessed it was working very well, the man must know how to push her buttons.

Evergreen turned around and poked a finger into his chest "you dare Bixslow and so help me I will turn you to stone with a glare ad smash you into rubble" she growled cat like through gritted teeth "do I make myself clear?" she asked menacingly, Freed wondered if the glare she was giving him was so string and venomous even under the clear frames of her rectangular glasses really could turn him to stone.

Bixslow smiled much like a fox and bent down right into her face "crystal" but his tone screamed liar before be fisted his hands into balls and placed them on either side of her temple "knuckle time" he rubbed them along her hair making her shirk and struggle, she banged her had on his chest and filled the room with empty threats and laughter from A and Z, Freed saw how natural the other girls were responding to these events that were happening, they were in a fit of giggles; hands clutched over stomach and watery eyes, Freed wondered what working here would be like, so far there was no real rules so far or is it just in the mornings?

A whipped the rest of the laughter tears out of her framed eyes as she failed to hide the rest of her giggles behind one and hit the two of them with a spatula that was covered in bacon grease mind you and said "stop it and kiss and make up, Ever stop fussing with your hair it looks fine" she then bent down to get some plates out. Freed watched as the two of them sat down and Evergreen huffed at him whilst slapping his chest, as a result Bixslow kissed her cheek to show he was sorry but that just made Evergreen roll her eyes. Freed noticed a smile on her face though so she couldn't be that mad. A laid some plates on the table and the entire of the party that was sat down except Freed helped set them out and Z got up to grab some knives, forks and sauces.

Freed did not know what to do or how to help so he sat there and played with the gold buttons on his waist coat instead. He watched A's back move as she begun to serve up the food into white dishes. Bixlow was now awake and stealing Z's coffee which finally gave Freed a chance to look over at Evergreen, she was a beautiful slim woman who obviously took good care of herself; her hair was long and shiny and was one shade to dark to be blonde and one shade to light to be brown, her eyes were dark and almond shape with thick lashes that were surrounded but rectangular frames. She looked like she was up earlier that him as her makeup was perfectly symmetrical and hair was brushed to perfection. The only thing that wasn't done was her clothing although it was in the middle of winter wearing a lacy short night dress in a deep purple and a thin silk dressing gown that touched her thy and left undone showing off her nice chest and long legs.

His musings were interrupted by the door slamming open and closed from outside the hall way, A spoke first "Laxus is back" she said cheerily, but Freed felt anything but cheery, he was finally going to meet his new boss and he doubted he would be a nice as A. still a few moments later the man walked in and Freed found himself staring in awe at the man; he was tall, so very tall with a head of bright yellowy blonde hair in spikes. His eyes were a dull blue grey and his face angled and strong. Freed saw he was the only other one who was fully dressed but somehow Freed really wanted to see him without the shirt on as his muscles were clearly shown through the top.

A smiled and set some food down on the table "good morning Laxus" the said man walked up to her and ruffled her hair kindly and she hugged him with one arm "did you sleep well?" the only answer she got was a grunt before the man sat down next to Freed and lifted his coffee cup which A then filled up and added one sugar and a hint of milk. A smiled sweetly down at Laxus even though he wasn't looking at her whilst Evergreen got up and helped dish the rest of the food out on to the table with her.

Freed could scarcely breathe, right next to him was his new boss; the man he had wanted to work with for so long, true he had never met him but his research spoke for itself. Z spoke up making Freed come out for his daze to look at the surgeon "A would you get me some coffee?" she more ordered than asked, in return the small girl raised one eye brow at her but Z kept whining "what? I want coffee get me some" she held out her mug impatiently with a sleepy look on her face and her eyebrows knitted in an angry frown.

Laxus then spoke for the first time "Z just say please" making A's face light up and stick her tongue out at the other woman as he scolded her "or would you rather skip breakfast and get to work?" he looked up at Z calmly making her glare and huffily turn to A and say please.

Laugher escaped A's lips as she grinded "was that so hard?" she ducked out the way as Z threw some bread at her and make her some coffee "freed you want anything to drink? We have tea; coffee, orange juice or I can make smoothes? Just ask okay" she asked happily.

Freed found his voice "tea will be fine thank you, strong no milk or sugar" his tone was polite as he watched flutter about the kitchen and turn on water and kettles before clattering about with cups and teaspoons. Everyone sat in silences; Freed could only guess that they didn't want to get Laxus mad so early in the morning fortunately A finally came back to the table and sat down for what Freed must assumed was the first time she had done today and sat down a tray of drinks with her

One by one she handed them their drinks "coffee for zella- hey no need to grab it! Tea for freed, more coffee for Laxus, orange for me and coke for Bixslow" the man took it off her and she frowned at him "how can you drink that so early in the morning? It will make your teeth rot you know that right" her tone was upbeat but concerned for the man.

Bixslow snorted and drowned the glass in one before sticking out his tongue "Yum!" he laughed as Evergreen hit him with a fan calling him every word Freed knew for slob in the dictionary.

Z sighed and flicked her long hair "at least it isn't whisky! Although I personally see nothing wrong with that" she huffed

"I can name a few" Evergreen rolled her eyes and begun counting on her hand "your liver will give up, your skin will go all icky, you will put on weight like it's no one's business, bad breath and it makes even the most classy of gentle men lower their standards to someone like Bixslow" she remarked snidely

Bixslow just laughed and threw an arm clumsily round Evergreens shoulders invading her space to much for evergreens liking "you love me babe" Evergreen tried pulling away but even in his sloppy hold she still stuck to his side making him laugh harder.

"Enough!"

Everyone in the room went silent and turned to Laxus who hadn't yelled but had raised his voice quite loud. He then jabbed his thumb at the direction of Freed, which admittedly made the green haired man's heart jump before Laxus lent into A and asked "who's he?" as bluntly as humanly possible

A for the first time Freed had seen did not look happy and slammed her tiny hands into the table before yelling as loud as her tiny lungs would allow her "Are you fucking kidding me! Are you that stupid!" her chest was heaving and her face was flushed a deep red that could rival the colour of Ezra's hair "for months! Laxus did you hear me? Months! You have been bugging me about hiring an assistant so I slave! Finding you the best that Fairy-Tail has to offer! Then show you all of them for you to pick yourself, were you even listening to me when I showed you!" Laxus's mouth was opening and closing like a fish trying to calm her down but she continued to yell "on top of all of this I then find him, sort out wages, refurbish the room, talk to the master, do all of the paperwork that you are too lazy to do, get him down here and you ask me 'who this is?'" as she finished her posture finally relaxed and she puffed out her cheeks in annoyance just like a three year old would do.

Awkwardly Laxus coughed and looked at Freed who had now shrunk back in his chair attempting to hide behind his cup of tea and failing as his eyes scanned the floor hoping a sinkhole would open up and swallow him up. The blond man nodded stiffly before stuttering "yes well, I knew that, I was just testing you all." Everyone stared at him deadpan and not impressed or believing him "Nice to see you are putting in all that effort into keeping this place afloat A" He nodded to A confedently but she just glared back, he twisted his body so he was facing freed and outstretched a colossal hand to Freed who shyly shook it still not quite believing he was so close to him "well Freed, welcome. I guess you already know who they are but this is Evergreen my receptionist and nurse, Bixslow my body guard and security also a full time pervert, Z my useless surgeon" she flipped him of "and A who is my undertaker and it also helps that she does everything else around hear"

Freed nodded back slowly and bit his lip, the man didn't know what to say and Laxus was now looking at him like he was as insane as his patents, luckily Bixslow was there to help "dude" he smiled clearly amused "your name is Freed…" the blue haired man prompted him encouragingly.

The newest member of staff looked up at the man, his body standing to attention "I'm Freed" he stuttered over his words and they sounded forced and broken

It was only appropriate that Bixslow urged him more "I'm your new assistant…"

The other man nodded "yes, I am your new assistant" he looked up into Laxus blue eyes and tried to sound more self assured

Snorting he continued "I will work hard…" Bixslow offered with a grin

The green haired man swallowed a rain glum "I am a hard worker, I mean I will work hard or I will do my best" his mouth confused his words and his nerves were building up

"And I think Bixslow is super hot…"

"And I think Bix-" Freed glared at the man across the table and glared "hey!" he shouted realising what the man was doing, the girls were also in fits of laughter, A was clutching her stomach in giggles, Z had her head thrown backwards and Evergreen was hiding it behind her fan even Laxus had a smile on his face. Realising what a moron he must have just come across and Freed being the perfectionist he was started again and looked at Laxus directly in his eyes "My name is Freed Justine, I am thankful to be your new assistant and grateful for this opportunity. I will work hard and I won't let you down" he finished proud of him self

Evergreen cleared her throat before their boss had a chance to reply "I am sorry to interrupt boys but the food is getting cold and even I need to eat" she sat with her arms folded and perfectly manicured nails tapping on the table. Laxus nodded and begun to serve and the table fell into a happy conversation and Freed was shocked to see such a scary man join in and laugh so much, Freed himself kept out and reserved from it and opted to sit and eat whilst listening. He quickly learned that Z was quite grumpy in the morning as was rather easy to piss off, Ever was a bit vain but rather interesting, A was incredibly funny and like he had already picked up on rather childish, Bixslow was much like a class clown and he was finally happy to learn about Laxus who seemed more laid back than anything else.

At the end of the meal A jumped up and started piling dishes she also grabbed Laxus by the neck and threw yellow rubber gloves at him demanding he washes up for her as she dry's; Evergreen had laughed and Freed him that only A could boss him around in a hushed whisper, Freed looked around to see that Z had already disappeared. The newbie stood in the corner awkwardly not quite knowing what to do with himself.

After a few minutes of flicking through a magazine Evergreen huffed annoyed and narrowed her eyes at the man "don't hover in the corner like an annoying fly" she rolled her eyes at him "go and do something productive, we already have Z, we don't need any more slackers" she spoke with an air of boredom to her tone and quickly went back to her gossip column.

Freed cleared his throat and shifted his weight "that's the thing" he smiled nervously "I'm not sure what I'm meant to do, or were I'm meant to go" the man admitted slyly as he bit his lower lip

Evergreen sighed and rolled her eyes once more "that's because as brilliant as Laxus is that man can be totally useless" she looked about the room and ignored Laxus's who glared at her for her comment whilst still doing the washing up until her eyes settled on her target "Bixslow" she called him over but he didn't move "since you're not doing anything, not that you ever do, I want you to give Freed a tour" the woman finished with a no nonsense tone

Freed realised she had more ordered the man than asked so he turned to the tattooed man and smiled slightly "it would help me a lot if you could?" he said hopefully, he really didn't mind who gave him the tore as long as someone gave him some sort of task, he hated standing around and feeling useless.

Bixslow nodded and seized Freed by his upper arm and dragged him out of the kitchen, down the hallway and into the stair way landing. He let go and walked over to the front desk before unlocking a door and picking out a key "here, this is yours" he tossed it to him and Freed barely had time to catch it "it is just the house key, nothing to do with the work, we mainly use key pads and eletronics" he explained, pushed past him and used his own key to unlock the door and switch on the lights.

The stair way down to the patents rooms and his works space was completely different in contrast to the rest of the house which was light, open and modern. His stair case was dark with stone steps and walls which came across very gothic. Bixslow started moving and Freed took this as his queue to follow him down. Once they reached the bottom Bixlow got out a ring of keys and opened a door "only me, Laxus and A have the keys to go down here, nothing personal it's just we are the only ones who are authorised, if we aren't down here you can't get in for your own safety" he walked through and turned on more lights.

Freed realised he was in a control room as there was monitor screens that were showing images of what was going on through the next rooms, he saw seven patent rooms with people in them, two for hallways, two for two different therapy rooms, and a few others. Bixslow cleared his throat "we have Seven permanent residents here they are" he pulled out a draw full of files and handed them to Freed "Jellal, Cobra, Flare, Midnight, Lullaby and Zancrow then we have two other residents that come back for occasional therapy and they are Mira and a boy named Sho"

Before Freed had a chance to ask any questions Bixslow had already turned around and was pressing more buttons and entering a security key that mechanically opened the other door. Once again Freed found himself walking in silence behind the blue haired man only this time with a stack of folders in his hand. After walking throw the door he noticed once again a huge different this time from walking out of a gothic hole and into a hospital; the ceiling, walls and floor were a hospital white and being now down in the basement there was no natural light only the glaring almost blue Florissant beams that Bixslow had just turned on.

Down the hall way on either side of them were doors with small bared windows and each door had a name in block black printed words; the first of these read 'cobra' and Bixslow stopped outside his "ready to meet the Looney Tones?" he asked smiling at his own joke as Freed simply nodded. Bixslow entered a pin in the metal keypad next to the door and it slid quickly to the side reviling a man on his bed.

The room was not harsh white but had cream walls and a cream carpet, a simple wooden single bed pushed up to one corner with a light hanging over head, a bedside table with a lamp and a few books on top of it and even a collection of pictures of a girl on his walls and a could framed on his table. The man himself didn't even look up to meet them but his shoulders shook as he chuckled softly "I thought I heard someone new arrive this morning" Freed couldn't see his face has he had it hung low but he was sure he was grinning. He wore a plain white top and trousers; Freed guessed this was the patent clothing.

Bixslow scoffed and nudged him "thinks he can hear us all, claims he has super hearing or something like that" he rolled his eyes "it's all nonsense" he then lent up agents the door frame and stood impatiently and ridged.

Cobra lifted his head at laughed but had a deadly glare set on his face "I can hear you" he hissed through his teeth defending him self

Bixslow started to laugh "you also thought your girly friend was a snake" he gestured his head to the pictures of the purple haired girl "but you want me to believe you have the hearing of a bat?" he shook his head and slumped lower on the door way biting his inner lip.

Freed frowned at Bixslow, patents should be treated with respect but before he could defended him Cobra stepped in for himself "I don't anymore, I know I went a bit crazy but I'm lucky enough to have her" he looked at Freed honestly "I'm getting out of here, I'm doing better, Laxus says I'm almost ready for realise, only about six months left" he finished proudly and looked at the picture of the girl on his nightstand.

The green haired man smiled and out stretched his hand "well then I won't be with you long but I am Freed Justine and I will do everything I can to help you" Cobra gripped his hand and shook it with a crooked smile before running that hand through his red hair . Freed looked at the woman "she's beautiful" and he meant it to, it was only a picture but she had vibrant green eyes and deep purple locks that were cut short "no offence but I don't see the snake in her" he joked kindly with a smile

Cobra laughed and shook his head "people like reminding me of that over and over but I don't think that was the worst part, personally I would be focussing on the fat I tried to kill a bunch of people" he sighed and chuckled "but know it's the fact I confused my girl for a snake that makes people think I'm insane" he laid back on his bed and asked "when's Ever coming with the breakfast? I'm starved"

Bixslow pulled Freed out the room by his arm and shrugged "once A has made it, but she is still in her pyjamas so you have a wait" before shrugging

But before he could shut the door Cobra opened one eye and looked up at the new boy "Oh Freed? Please don't jump down the stairs anymore; it did wake me up, but thanks for apologising anyway" he smirked and the door slammed shut.

Bixslow turned to Freed and frowned "the hell his snake boy talking about?" he asked him as he checked the door was locked properly.

Freed was shocked and frowned "this morning I rushed down the stairs and jumped the last three or so, I made quite a loud crash so I suppose he could hear that but" Freed frowned "but I the whispered an apology to the floor as I remembered all of these lived underneath, stupid I know as I didn't think anyone could hear me but still" he looked at the door and ran his hand along the painted white wood with his face screwed up in confusion.

Bixslow laughed and slapped him on the shoulder "don't try and understand them Freed, they are the strangest bunch of people you will ever meet, but I don't suppose they would be here if they weren't" he smiled and went onto the next door and looked at Freed "this little Lady is called Fare, real sweet heart as she turns out but wasn't at first, tried to burn Lucy Heartfilia to death" he explained. Freed nodded, he had heard of her, she was a part of a cruel gang that Team Natsu had too bring in, during it Flare had burned Lucy and even taken Auska has a hostage. She had got away but a few weeks later Lucy tracked her down and took her here, she was worried for her and claimed she was mentally unstable, which it turned out she was so they took her in.

Bixslow pushed in the key to her room and the door again slid open. Her room was ever so different from Cobra's it had the same cream carpet, bed and night stand but there was a pink rug and some pink fluffy pillows on the bed, her lamp was also pink. Freed saw a book shelf on one side of the room full of books and her walls had a few photos on of her and Lucy but a lot of the walls were covered in cut out coloured pink and red hearts, he guessed she liked arts and crafts.

Unlike Cobra as soon as the door opened the girl was on her feet and smiling "good morning Blue" Freed assumed she meant Bixslow "you are here early" she commented cheerily. Her hands were behind her back and she was leaning to one side. Her long hair was in two long plats that joined together. Unlike Cobra she wasn't wearing a long top and trousers but instead wore a long white dress much like a hospital gown. With all his staring Flare caught Freed's eye and smiled "hi, I'm Flare but I'm sure you knew that but who are you" she held out her pale hand and Freed shook it

"I am Freed Justine miss" he smiled

She laughed "oh please don't call me that, I sound old and its far to formal as in a few hours you're going to fry my brain like a stake" she giggled "call me flare and I will call you Greenie" she decided before waving good buy

Bixslow took this as his chance to grab Freed and leave the room, after the door had shut Bixslow turned to him "like I said, she's a real sweet heart but she slips in and out of personalities, on a bad day she could be screaming about how she will burn us all, at one point she said she would burn us with her red hair- which is impossible but still" Bixslow shook his head "Lucy is her main visitor, she is always good after Lucy visits but she still slips up" he looked at Freed, his eyes boring into Freed's like they were hollow "it will be a long time before she gets out".

Freed guessed that he didn't want to talk about her anymore so Freed didn't ask any questions or push the matter but simply followed him to the next door of the hallway which was labelled Jellal, once more he entered the pin but this time Bixslow had a smile on his face when unlocking it and as soon as the door slid open Bixslow had stepped in. The room had the same bed and lamp and night stand as the other two but his walls were completely covered in pictures, many Freed saw were of Erza but also a lot were of him with two other girls one with bright pink hair and the other with dark, there were also pictures of him as a small boy surrounded by a group of grubby looking children and some of him with those children but grown up (though Freed did wonder why one girl reminded him of a cat). Like flare he had a book shelf on one side only his was overflowing with maps and books and he even had a desk that too was overflowing.

The man himself had bright blue hair and a red tattoo on one side of his face and he looked up from his bed to smile at his visitors, he folded a corner of the page and set the book he had been reading down "good morning" he greeted them calmly and stood up to his full height "not that I'm not happy to see you but I am use to seeing A and Evergreen greet me in the morning and they normally bring me my breakfast too" his eyes were a bright hazel and they were smiling as he talked, Freed instantly warmed to the man.

Bixslow shook his head with a chuckle "I don't have any food with me mate unless you count the new meat" he slapped his hand around Freed's shoulder

Freed met the man's eyes and they smiled at each other, the patent out stretched his hand and Freed griped it his own before giving a confident shake "I'm-" the other man cut him off with a kind laugh

"- Freed Justine, I know" he let go of the man's hand "A told me as soon as she hired you, she likes to talk and I like company so she comes down here often. You are the new psychologist correct?" he asked and Freed could tell he was genuinely intrigued in what he had to say which took the man back a little.

The newbie nodded with a soft smile "yes I am, I hope I can help you get out of here as soon as I can" he looked over at the pictures "it looks like you have a few people waiting for you, and even girl" laughing kindly he looked at the picture of Erza on the bed side table.

Jellal blushed as red as the tattoo on his face and looked at the floor "I don't deserve her" he mumbled to his feet more than to Freed "and yet she still waits for me and is helping me. Ultear should be getting out of the Phantom Lord therapy soon and then we can help rebuild Meredy's life although I think she is living with Juvia at the moment and-" he stopped and looked apologetically at Freed "sorry I'm rambling" he bit his lip and smiled meekly at the two men

Bixslow just smiled "it's okay I know you're just a huge softy, even though you attempted to imprison children as slaves, almost killed Erza, managed to kill your best Friend and-" he stopped "sorry you probably don't want to be reminded do you?" he said guiltily as the blue haired man wished he could filter his mind from his mouth.

Luckily for him Jellal just sighed "I was a monster, I know I was brain washed but I still did it" he shook his head free of the negative thoughts "but thanks to Laxus I am doing better and I am almost out and I know I'm good as I am going to get" he finished happily

The green haired man laughed lightly "well then I will do anything I can to assist, please ask if you need anything"

Jellal nodded with a sad smile "thank you" he sat back down on his bed "I don't mean to be rude but I would really like to finish this chapter before breakfast and I'm sure Evergreen will be down soon with it, unless of cores you messed up her hair again Bixslow?" he asked with a teasing smile

Bixslow laughed nervously and the two men walked out the room "would I do a thing like that?" he shut the door and the two men turned to each other "Jellal will be out soon, only a few months, he is due out before Cobra" he said with a smile "I will be sad to see him go"

Freed nodded "he seemed so nice, collected almost, it's hard to think of him needing therapy as extreme as this" he commented coolly.

Bixslow looked at Freed with a serious look "these are dangerous criminals Freed, that's why I am here; don't forget their crimes because they won't. They must learn from them, just because they are sane now does not mean they have always been" it was strange seeing a man like Bixslow not laughing, he may have only known the man for an hour but it was still strange. He turned away and walked to the next door "the next is a girl, her name is Minavera-"

"Do you mind if we stop" he asked "I think I would like to just get to my work space and see the rooms, I have plenty of time to meet my patents don't you think so?" Freed asked, in truth he really had had enough of meeting so many people as he wasn't really people.

Bixslow nodded "you have the information about them on the files. Minavera is new, she is getting better fast but has a long way to go. Then you have out three worst, Midnight he has been in for a while but is nowhere near getting out, Zancrow kicks up a fuss and is no were near getting out and then Lullaby he is a man who thinks he is a flute" Bixslow snorts "they are all absolute nutterers and have killed and harmed more people than you have hairs on your head" he said before walking to the end of the corridor and opened another door with another key.

Behind this door was five doors and Freed's tour guide walked up to the first and tapped the back of his hand to the wood "this is the store room, light bulbs, sheets and bedding for these guys and other junk for them are stored in here" he then walked to the next and opened it with one of his keys "this is the morgue"

The two men walked in and Freed was intently in love with the neatness, one table in the middle of the room for autopsies, a desk ordered neatly with files and paper work, a few cabinets filed with documents and files and one side of the room with the body chambers that were locked and there were about fifteen of them. Bixslow stood awkwardly in the door way "this is A's room, mess anything up and she will blow her fuse"

Freed nodded and the two walked out but Freed couldn't picture someone as childish as A working with dead bodies. Bixslow stopped at the next door but didn't open it "this is the operating room, Z's pride and joy, she doesn't let anyone go in unless she is there and I'm not allowed to give you a key, only her, me and Laxus are allowed one"

They moved on to the next door leaving that one alone "this is the file room, mess it up and A will rip out your spinal cord" he opened to door to a room which was just filled with rows of filing cabinets and shelves that were neatly stacked with documents with a desk and lamp on one side of the room.

They arrived at the last door "and here is the therapy room" Bixslow commented whilst entering a pin "you get the key for this one, it is 6-9-6-9"

Freed looked up with an amused smile "sixty nine, sixty nine?" he asked trying not to laugh.

Bixslow smirked "they never let me pick a code again" The door opened and Freed switched on a light. There were two desks, one clean and one cluttered, cabinets filled with equipment and a chair in the centre of the room that reminded him of a dentist chair. There was machines plugged in around the room which Freed guessed was the volt supplier. "The clean desk is your and stuff-" before he could tell him anymore his phone went off with a song that Freed recognized as 'no one morns the wicked' and Bixslow flashed Freed an apologetic smile before picking it up

"What do you want Ever? ….. She is here? Like now? ….. Stall her, I will be up right now!**" **turned the phone of and threw it in the pocket of his sweat pants before looking at Freed with a grin "sorry, Lissana is here to get some stuff for Mira"

Before he walked out the door Freed grabbed his arm "um I don't know what's going on but you are in your sleeping clothes" he pointed out his sweats and sleeveless vest top

"Shit!" he swore and ripped the top off, threw it at Freed and ran up the stairs to meet Lissana leaving the newbie alone to get on with some work so he could be prepared for a day of working with Laxus. Bixslow ran past the patents and up the stairs only slowing when he opened the door do the waiting room, were just like Evergreen had said Lissana was talking with Laxus and herself.

He strolled over to the desk and stretched dramatically "oh hi Lissana!" he said nonchalantly with a smug smile on his face "I didn't except you see you here today". Bixslow was never the sharpest tall in the shed especially compared to all of his co-workers but even he could tell that Lissana was a girl worth some effort, so if she ever came in Bixslow would be sure to be there.

Lissana looked over Bixslow's bare torso and giggles "clearly, I can tell from your lack of attire" she pointed out.

Bixslow flexed his biceps "yeah well, as head of security-"

"-how are you the head of security" Laxus cut in "you are only form of security" the boss pointed out but sounded like her really could not care less.

Bixslow looked at Laxus sharply before continuing what he was saying "as head of security I must stay in good shape at all time, so before you turned up I was just working out a little" he flexed once more and Evergreen rolled her eyes before flipping open her magazine.

The short haired girl smiled sweetly "I see" she shook her head in disbelief then turned to Laxus and the no longer paying attention Evergreen "well anyway thanks for the prescription" she held up the small bag of pills "it's much easier to come here and get them then queue up at a pharmacy, and big sister goes through them so quickly" she waved and started to walk out the door

Bixslow blurted out a bit too loudly "Bye!" before she shut the door behind her

Laxus snorted "real smooth Romeo" making Evergreen laugh behind her magazine as her eyes light up with shameless amusement.

Bixslow growled "don't you have an assistant to train?" he barked and stalked away

Evergreen handed Laxus a folder "He is right you know" she stood up and pushed her chair in "Jellal is your first patient of today and what an easy one for him to start with" she put the computer on standby and the two walked downstairs "so?" she asked as they had stepped down the first few steps of the case.

Laxus who was in front by a pace sighed "so what?" he asked tiredly, it wasn't that he didn't love evergreen, he dearly treasured the woman but sometimes she just talked on and on and asked many useless questions that quite frankly Laxus couldn't see the point of asking in the first place.

Evergreen sighed in frustration "so what do you think of the new boy, is he good? Has he made an impression? Do you think he will be of use? Is he your type? " She laughed heartily "you know? Typical work questions!" her giggles sounded off the walls

Laxus sighed and opened the door for them both to walk through before stopping in front of Jellal's door "he seems fine, a bit nervous but A and gramps picked him so he must be good and as for my type" Laxus thought for a moment "a bit too timid for him but he does have good legs. Happy?" he asked and Evergreen who just smiled happily and entered the pin to the door as Laxus walked away to the end of the hall, opened the second door then punched in the key to the therapy room.

The new man was already sitting at the other desk which Laxus supposed A had cleaned all of his old junk off it ready for him. His head was bowed down over some files and a notepad was open next to him as he scribbled down any notes from them; his hand moved very swiftly across the page with great car and as the man worked the hair that had slipped out of the pony tail fell over his eyes that brushed across his face with his fringe. Laxus coughed to catch the man's attention, Freed snapped his head up and looked in to the man's eyes "ah sorry" he stood up and apologised "I just only met half of the patients and thought I would read up on them"

Laxus just nodded and pulled on a lab coat and plastic gloves "you are here to document and research, any change in behaviour you record, in fact just record anything and general and hand the paper to me at the end of the session" the Boss told him just as Evergreen who had Jellal on her arm walked in.

Evergreen left the room as A walked in also wearing a lab coat and the same latex gloves, her hair tied back and glasses on as she walked over to Jellal and walked him over to the chair in the middle of the room. Freed realised there wasn't going to b a sign that said 'session in start' so he just started to write down what he thought was right.

Despite there being a patient and another worker in the room the idea of working with Laxus made his heart beat loudly, after all he had admired the man's work for so long it was like working with his idol, intact he was working with his idol. A thick lump begun to raise in his throat that Fred hastily tried to swallow.

A begun to attach some small pads connected to the machine with bits of wire to a metal strip around Jellal's forehead and two around his neck, she also strapped his writs to the arms of the chair with the leather belts that were attached and padded with soft material before doing the same with his waist and working her way down to legs and ankles. She smiled softly "just remember that you could be in phantom with steel rods in your brain" she squeezed his hand and walked over to Laxus who was working with the machine.

The freaked woman then picked up a needle and injected, priced his skin with it and slowly pushed the liquid into his arm before looking at Freed "muscle relaxant" she explained "with mild anaesthetic, if it were to strong he would fall asleep and we need him awake and to feel the therapy" Freed noticed the way she didn't say 'feel the electric shocks' when she spoke.

To be honest though Freed was only half listening as he was focusing more on what Laxus was doing and the patient. Laxus started tampering with the buttons of the machine and A just sat down near Jellal and started to speak softly into his ear whilst the sound of small crackling of sparks of electricity could be heard around the room.

Before Freed even knew it a loud yell echoed through the room, he looked at Jellal who had his teeth clenched over a piece of leather and his face was screwed as tars of agony trailed down his face. Doing his best to ignore the cries and yells and instead focused on his work, looking at Jellal and the methods that Laxus used. Jellal was two sessions a week and each one now lasted about half an hour and the time passed in screams and yells that were jotted down by Freed. When a beep was sound Laxus switched the machine off at sat down at his messy desk and typing in something at his computer. Bixslow and Evergreen then walked in as A as A was untying the buckles, the nurse pulled him up right and the security guard helped him stand up and allowed him to use his body as a leaning post, the assistant gave him a glass of water before Bixslow and Evergreen escorted him out of the room.

Freed just sat down at his own desk and finished off his notes, at the other side of the room by Laxus A was pulling of her plastic gloves with a snap and threw them in a small bin "Laxus I cleaned your desk three days ago" she sighed and placed her hands oon her hips but the man wasn't listening so just gave her a grunt in response. The new boy's azure eyes watched as she huffed and walked to the door "I'm making chicken curry for dinner" she said before walking out the room and turning the main light of as she went.

Laxus paid no attention even when the door loudly slammed shut and still sat in front of the screen which was now lighting up his face with a blue glare, one hand was over his mouse and the other was curled up into a fist which he was resting his head on, his shoulders were hunched over and his eyes narrowed at the screed. The only light in the room was on Freed's side and was the lamp on his desk which made it hard to see where he was going; still the green hard man stood up, tucked his chair in and walked over to his boss with the folder of his notes clutched in his hands.

Clearing his throat he held out the document and watched as Laxus lazily raised his head to meet the man's eyes, without speaking he took them and flipped them open. Freed watched as he begun to scan read the notes but the more he read on the more he frowned, the nervous lump was being to return as Freed bit his lip anxiously. Laxus set them down on his desk, folded his hands and looked up at the man "these are detailed" he stated calmly.

Freed looked at Laxus with wide blue eyes, he couldn't tell if that was good or bad but the frown on his face made him ask "is it okay?" he now had a frown etched on his own face.

Laxus nodded slowly "yes they are fine, good actually, very good" he cracked smile at the other man "these are just going to make my notes look very poor" although it was a joke Laxus tone didn't change

Freed still smiled back "thank you sir"

Laxus snorted and landed back in his chair "good God, don't call me that, I feel about as old as my grand farther" his eyes looked over the new man not for the first time that day, but it was the first time he had noticed the small mole under his eye, Laxus could not help but think it was quite cute.

The assistant tapped his chin "what would you like me to call you?"

Laxus smiled, he like the sound of the other man's voice it was slightly monotone but very cooling and calm "you could be like a and Z, they call me Laxus but me and A grew up with each other, and the same with Z although she was a few years younger than us. Or you called call me Laxus-sama which is what Evergreen and Bixslow call me sometimes, well most of the time actually" He chuckled "they just turned down the crazy because you are new here, but they are kind of like my little stalkers or minions even"

Freed hummed then chuckled "how about Master Laxus?"

Laxus knew he was joking and yet still the way that rolled of the other mans tongue was quite enjoyable "done" he smirked at the other man blushed

Freed stuttered over his own words "you can't mean that"

Laxus laughed as he stood up and walked to the door only pausing to ruffle his fingers threw the new employs hair and catch his shocked blue eyes "of cores I do" he said as h reached the door in the non caring voice "I now expect you two. Good work today Freed, I am impressed"

He door slammed shut and Freed was able to breathe once more, he couldn't believe it he had impressed Laxus. He sat down in the therapy chair and smiled

This could be fun.


End file.
